This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power converters sometimes include snubber circuits to absorb energy from inductive components in the power converters. This can help suppress voltage spikes across switches in the power converters that may otherwise damage the switches. Sometimes, the snubber circuits are coupled across switches to provide an alternative current path so that energy from the inductive components can discharge through the snubber circuits, not the switches.